Percy Jackson and the Quest of Time
by Nathan Spees
Summary: This is my version of the fifth book. This is the first multiple chapter, there will be more to come. Constructive critism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

I decide to make a time machine.

I noticed that Nico wasn't much of a talker with everybody around. I decided to wait until everybody was done with the celebration to talk to him alone. I wanted him to have some fun, something they probably have a shortage of in the underworld. I introduced him to my mom, she looked at him speculatively, and I couldn't blame her, how would you feel if the son of the death God just walked into your living room.

"Well Nico," My mom asked with a smile. "Would you like some cake?" Nico lit up at the word. We all watched astonished as he ate four pieces in a matter of two minutes. He finally looked up and saw us all staring at him.

"What?" He said with a full mouth of cake. We all quickly looked away and started talking about other things. My party actually lasted a few hours we all talked, well everybody but Nico. Even Tyson talked some, granted we had to decipher half of what he said. Paul finally had to leave and he kissed my mom goodbye and. Tyson was starting to get tired and knowing how heavy a sleeper he was, I called him a Huge Pegasus to take him back to camp.

"Percy," Nico said putting his dish in the sink, "Do you think we could talk now?"

"Sure. Mom, me and Nico are going to go talk in my room."

"Okay, If Nico wants he can stay the night." I looked at Nico.

"Well, you wanna stay and sleep over?"

He had to stop and think, finally he said, "Sure, it will give us more time to talk." We walked down the hall and got him a sleeping bag from the closet. We went into my room and we sat down.

"Alright, hit me!" I said anxious to hear what he had to say. He took a big breath and he started explaining.

"Do you remember when you went on your first quest?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you almost didn't meet the deadline because of a series of events."

"And?"

"Well, when me and…my sister, were on our journey we went and ended up 80 years in the future."

"And?"

"Well, what is the one place that makes time go faster outside then in?" I gasped as I remembered.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino!" I paced my room, "But how could we defeat Luke with the Lotus Hotel?"

"Well, the prophecy said that a child of the big three will decide the worlds fate on their sixteenth birthday. What if we skipped our sixteenth birthday?"

"Of Course! We go into the Hotel right before our sixteenth birthdays and then come out after it's passed. We wouldn't destroy Kronos, but we would stop him from destroying mount Olympus!" I couldn't believe it. It's so simple, I can't believe nobody thought of it, not even Chiron. Nico somehow figured it out. Wait a minute.

"Did you come up with this plan Nico?" I asked him. He looked around nervously.

"Of Course." He retorted.

"Daedalus, made it didn't he?" I gazed at Nico waiting for a reaction.

"Yes" he said solemnly, "I wanted to get credit. I'm sorry Percy."

"Who cares who created it, we have a plan." I grabbed Nico and I pulled him along towards the kitchen where my mom was doing the dishes.

"Mom, we have to go to camp, now!" I said, pulling Nico into the kitchen.

"Why, you just got back?" She dropped the dishes into the sink and turned to look at us. She was looking worried so I explained.

"Nico just found out a away for us to be protected on our sixteenth birthdays!" I couldn't wait, I had to share this with Chiron.

"Fine, but you better send me an Iris message when you're done talking to Chiron." I agreed and then said goodbye. I called blackjack with a whistle. he landed right next to us.

"_Hey Boss, How's it going?"_

"Fine blackjack." Suddenly I remembered one crucial detail. Horses don't like Nico. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Nico, can you summon a Pegasus skeleton?" He looked at me with skepticism.

"Lets find out." He knelt down and started praying in Greek, then he clapped his hands together and a crevice split open in the ground. Out came a Pegasus skeleton, with a saddle, reigns, and everything.

"Awesome!" I was surprised, it was just like a Pegasus, the wings actually were like bat wings more then bird wings like a normal Pegasus.

"Lets go," he said, climbing onto his new steed. I noticed that the horse liked having Nico as his rider (not to mention when it comes to dead Pegasi, we could both probably talk to it), I also saw that Nico wasn't tired at all. Usually when he summons something like that, it drains his energy. He must have been training.

"Lets go," I yelled to the horses. They sprang into the sky and like that we were on our way.

We managed to get to camp in a matter of fifteen minutes. As we landed, I noticed that everybody was at campfire for the night. I let blackjack go back to the stable and Nico sent his "Skelesus", as I now call it, back to the under world. We ran up to where the campfire was being held and saw everybody, they all looked at Nico as we came through. I saw Chiron and Annabeth and sat down next to them.

"Well, hello Percy, what brings you here on your birthday, and with Nico none the less?" Chiron asked in his elderly way.

"Hey Chiron, Hey Annabeth," She waved and smiled then turned back towards the fire, "We need to go back to the big house," I told Chiron, "We have something extremely important to tell you!" Chiron nodded and he tapped Annabeth and they got up and started out of the pavilion. Chiron walked in front in Centaur form. Annabeth and I walked behind him and talked a little.

"How was your birthday?" Annabeth asked.

"Great actually, my dad came and paid me a visit. Granted it was a bit awkward with my moms boyfriend and Tyson there." I was glad to be back a camp though. For some reason I was especially glad to see Annabeth. She had definitely changed. I don't know how, but I knew. She looked at me and blushed, I didn't know why until I realized I had been staring at her the whole entire way to the big house. I looked away quickly, I was absolutely sure that my face was beat red.

"Where's Grover?" I asked just noticing he wasn't there.

"Amazonian Rain forest, trying to restore the wildlife." She replied. I suddenly remembered about the god Pans death, and the duty of all the Satyrs now.

We finally got to the big house and went inside. We sat down in the main room, Annabeth and I grabbed a drink, and Chiron addressed Nico and I.

"So, what was so important it couldn't wait until morning?" I took a big sip of my coke and I set it down. I prepared myself.

"We figured out how to skip our sixteenth birthdays." As soon as I was done Chiron stared at me with intrigue and Annabeth dropped her coke and spilled all over. She didn't even notice, she was just staring at me. I decided that was my cue to continue.

"Annabeth, remember the Lotus hotel?" she suddenly woke up and nodded slowly as she took out Daedalus's laptop and clicked a few buttons. I went on. "Well if Nico and I go into the Lotus hotel before our sixteenth birthday then we come out when it's the next day, wont that stop them from using us to destroy Olympus?" After I was done Chiron was scratching his chin and Annabeth started typing furiously on the golden laptop. I watched as Chiron stood up and looked at me.

"That is a great plan but, unfortunately as I recall, The lotus Hotel is no longer there."

"What? What happened to it?" I was very confused.

"Well nobody knows, but its not there, so unfortunately that plan wouldn't work."

"Wait!" Annabeth stood up holding her laptop, "Maybe Daedalus could help us. He could probably design a machine that could do the same thing as the lotus hotel!" We all looked at each other, I pretty much knew what was going to happen next.

"A Quest!" We all looked and saw Clarisse standing at the door.

"Of course there's going to be a quest," I replied sharply, "now try and guess who's not going." Clarisse glared at me and I could see a hint of flame in her eyes, just like Ares. Chiron walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it's not a guess as to who is going to lead it, Percy, consult the Oracle." Chiron gave me a slight nudge towards the stairs.

"Great" I muttered under my breath. I started up the stairs and I wasn't sure what the oracle was going to say, the last time she had given me a prophecy, she was up and walking around. The time she gave Annabeth a prophecy, Annabeth wouldn't even tell me all of it. I reached the attic and I worked my way over to the oracle. She still looked exactly the same. Which is, like the mummy of a hippy. I walked up to it and I sat down. Green smoke rolled out of her mouth and covered the floor of the attic. I heard the prophecy recited in my head.

"_**Descend into the land of doom.**_

_**Distort time in the metal room.**_

_**Go to where evil rules the land.**_

_**Upon Return make your stand.**_

_**An old friend shall help reveal.**_

_**You must save Olympus with true loves seal."**_

With that the Oracle fell back into position, the green smoke clearing. I was a little worried I will admit. Not about the land of doom, or where evil rules…but that last part. On my way down I was trying not to jump to conclusions about the last part of the prophecy. After all it might not be me, I didn't want to get my hopes up. As I reached the main floor everybody was waiting for me. Chiron came up and asked:

"Well, what was the prophecy?" he put his hand on my head.

"Chiron," I glanced at Annabeth, "I'm going to have to talk to you in private."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I adopt a pet dragon.

I lead Chiron into the other room. He looked at me with disdain. I was going to wonder what was going on in his head, but he immediately told me.

"Percy, what on earth would you not want the others to hear but you want me to know?" He looked puzzled, which was an unfamiliar look for Chiron, usually he knows or expects everything.

"I need to tell you the prophecy without Annabe--I mean everybody knowing about it right away. I need it deciphered before I can say anything to them." I hoped he would buy it. The way he was looking at me, he probably knew what was going on, but he decided to play it safe, thank the gods!

"Alright, tell me the prophecy." He crossed his arms and stood looking at me. I told him the prophecy and he nodded after every other line. I almost choked up with confusion when I recited the last line. He stared at me and then at the floor. He started scratching his chin and humming like he was decoding Morris code. Finally he broke the silence like a vase.

"You don't have to tell anybody else Percy, the choice is totally yours. I would tell those going on the quest with you though. They really disserve to know." I stood there thinking about what he said. I said the only thing I could think of at the time.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind Chiron." We headed back out into the main room and Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico, were staring at me with anticipating faces. I looked at them and I started the prophecy.

"_Descend into the land of doom._

_Distort time in the metal room._

_Go to where evil rules the land._

_Upon return make your stand._

_An old friend shall help reveal..."_ I stopped and started to think. I made a quick decision. I put on my most confused face and acted.

"The last part I couldn't understand. It was something about Olympus and a seal." I looked at their faces to see if they bought it. They all were thinking and nodding there heads when Clarisse had to go and spoil it.

"Wait! We can't know the last part because you had a hearing lapse!" She was red with anger. Luckily Annabeth stood up for me.

"Hay, maybe the Oracle started releasing the connection early. I believe him." Annabeth smiled at me, and that just made me angrier with myself for not telling her. I mean, what if it was Annabeth and Luke the prophecy was talking about. For some reason just the thought of that made my heart drop. I decided to try and get over it. No matter what I felt, if I told Annabeth, she would automatically assume its her and Luke, and every time she thinks about Luke, she gets more distant from me, and I don't think I can handle that.

Wait…do I…oh Crap.

Apparently Annabeth saw the look on my face, which I later was told, was a mix of embarrassment, confusion, and happiness. I heard her voice penetrate my thoughts.

"Percy, are you okay, you don't look so good." I looked up and she had stood up and was standing in front of me. That was the last thing I saw before my vision went black, and I passed out.

I woke up in cabin three. I was in bed and I heard something gurgling. I looked up and I saw the saltwater fountain that I thought I had destroyed a while ago. I looked at it and I knew immediately that it was a birthday present from my dad. I sat up in my bed and immediately felt dizzy. My head pounded, I must have fallen and hit my head when I passed out. I was sitting there and I heard a knocking at the door. I tried to get up but I fell back to the bed, dizzier then ever.

"Come in!" I yelled. Annabeth walked in and closed the door behind her. She came over and sat on the bed next to mine.

"Are you okay?" she had her laptop with her, it was pressed against her chest like she was hugging it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little light headed." I sat up and faced her, I noticed that she was smiling at me for some reason. I automatically smiled back.

"Well that's good, believe it or not the one who was most concerned about you was Nico. He wasn't sure whether or not you were ok, none of us did, except for Chiron, who seemed calm about the whole thing." I thought about what she was saying. Chiron probably wasn't worried because he knew what was going through my head.

"Listen, Annabeth, I was thinking about the prophecy." I said looking strait at her.

"You know what the other part is don't you?" Her smile faded and she was looking at me with a blank expression.

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you're going to think about Luke, and I don't want you to get your hopes up if the prophecy never comes true." I know that's not really why I wasn't going to tell her, but I had a feeling she already knew that I knew the last line of the prophecy. So I had to tell her something.

"Percy, no offense but my feelings are my business, and I deserve to know something that could involve me and my future." She finished and glared at me, I knew she was determined so I decided to tell her the truth.

"All right," I said, "lets see, it was "_An old friend shall help reveal"_" I paused, afraid to continue, but I knew there was no way out of it, "_You must save Olympus--_,"

All of a sudden, Nico burst in frantically.

"Guys, you have to come see this!" he rushed back out the door, Annabeth and I get up to fallow him out the door. We get outside and everybody wass up by Thalia's tree. We rushed up to join the rest of the campers and managed to squeeze to the front of the crowd. Lying on the ground in front of us was Ladon, the dragon who guards the fleece, with his belly up and his tail rapped around two oval-shaped items. They were eggs. Chiron came bounding up the hill and pushed to the front.

"Everybody back!" Chiron was trying to assess the situation, "Percy, Annabeth, grab these eggs and get them back to the big house, quick." After he was done, Annabeth and I both grabbed an egg and starting running down the hill towards the big house, Chiron right behind us. We got back into the house and were standing there, holding two dragon eggs when Chiron burst in.

"To the basement hurry!" He hurried to the door of the basement and opened it. He stood beside it and ushered us in. I noticed that he didn't fallow.

"Chiron, aren't you coming?" I yelled from the basement.

"I don't fit trough the door lad!" Well that explained it. But now what to do with these eggs?

"Chiron, what do we do?"

"Do you see the large orange machine?" I looked for what he was talking about, and I saw it. It was a big dome, almost like a chicken egg incubator, but bigger, after all it had to fit eggs the size of an over-stuffed backpack.

"I see it!" I yelled back up-stairs.

"Good, now place both eggs inside and push the large red button!" Annabeth and I did as he said and put the eggs in. I found the large red button and pushed it.

"Got it, now what?" I asked

"You'll see!" I didn't like the sounds of that. I watched as the incubator started glowing red. The eggs inside started to wiggle as the machine started humming. I slowly watched as a small object poked its way out of the egg. It was a finger. Slowly and surely two dragons emerged from their shells. They looked just like Ladon, only they were smaller, and weren't as threatening. They were actually kind of cute. I stood there looking at the little dragon, which was about the size of a medium size housecat. Annabeth was just as awestricken as I was.

"Now quick, both of you come back upstairs!" I heard Chiron yelling. I tugged on Annabeth and we both ran back up stairs. Chiron was waiting, anticipating our reaction.

"Well?" he questioned, "Did they hatch?" Annabeth and I nodded and smiled at each other.

"Excellent, now help me get the meat stored in the basement into the incubator. We need to feed them right away, and, don't make eye contact. If you lock eyes with a baby dragon, they will do one of two things. Either tear you to shreds when they get the chance, or immediately attach to you, and follow you around, you'll then be the guardian of the dragon until its older. Got it?"

We both nodded and went downstairs to feed the dragons. It was extremely hard not to look at the dragons while we were unpacking the meat. They were just so cute. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me. As we were feeding the last piece into the incubator, I saw the dragon bend down with his head by my hand, and looked me dead in the eyes. I didn't know what to do. I backed up and stood still, but it was to late, the dragon started whimpering and clawing at the glass of the incubator.

"Please don't tell me you looked at it." Chiron wheeled up next to us in wheelchair form.

"How did you get down here Chiron?" I asked very confusedly.

"Same way you did, now did you look it in the eyes?"

Annabeth chimed in hoping to defend me. "sir, he did look it in the eyes, but--" she was cut short by Chiron.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. The point is it did. Percy, this dragon wants to be your friend, you're going to have to take it."

He wheeled up to the glass and raised it just enough so he could reach in and grab the dragon. He held the little creature up and it jumped into my arms. I was almost sent flying the creature was so strong. It immediately crawled up my arm and perched on my shoulder. I looked at Annabeth and she was starring at the dragon, then I saw a green light shine on her, I realized it was coming from the dragon. Right above the dragon's head was a familiar green trident. Then right before our eyes, the dragon changed shape, its wings fused together to make a dorsal fin. Its legs and arms grow wider and the fingers and toes webbed. It was now a water dragon. I was in so much shock I couldn't speak. Then Chiron wheeled up and looked at the dragon, then at me.

"His name," Chiron proclaimed, "will be Katarrachtis."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I fight the evil, flying, Huge clawed...Ladies?

"It's amazing!" I told Chiron. I was so excited to have a dragon, my mom wouldn't even let me have a puppy when I was at the apartment. Now I have a new addition to the team.

Annabeth walked up and looked at the dragon. "Why did you name him Katarrachtis?" she asked. The light reflected off the dragon's scales, reflected off of her eyes, making them look green.

"Simple," Chiron explained, "Because Katarrachtis is Waterfall in Greek." He wheeled his chair over the staircase and looked back at us. "Remember Percy, feed him twice a day, and give him water four times, granted he can drink salt water so you wont have much trouble with that." After he was finished he wheeled his way up the staircase. I didn't see how he could have done that but then again it was Chiron.

I turned back to Annabeth and she was looking at "Falls" (which is what I decided to start calling my dragon). We watched as he climbed from my shoulder on to my head and started to stare at Annabeth. We both laughed and I noticed that I was smiling. I really couldn't help it. It was really awkward but I didn't care. Annabeth finally looked at me and caught me looking at her. She looked away and walked past me.

As she headed up the staircase she turned around and said, "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." She walked out and I heard her shut the door to the big house. I was standing there when it hit me.

_What Time is it?_ I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and I was shocked to see that it was already 8:00 at night. I grabbed a sack of meet and headed upstairs with Falls right behind me.

After dropping the sack of meat off at cabin three, and feeding Falls, we headed off to campfire for the night, hoping that tomorrow I could have a normal day at camp. As I walked into the small area where we have our campfires, everybody stopped singing at looked at Falls. Even Nico couldn't stop staring at him. I sat down next to Annabeth and she looked in the other direction.

_Weird, oh well. _Falls jumped off of my shoulder and curled up next to the campfire like a cat. About twelve people got up to go look, everybody else stayed back. Falls opened his eyes and saw the twelve people advancing, and he immediately jumped into Annabeth's lap and whimpered. Everybody laughed as we comforted him and the twelve campers went back to there seats. The Stoll brothers then got up and led the sing along. I was surprised to hear Falls humming along whenever everybody chimed in.

After campfire was over I took Falls back to my cabin for the night. He went up to the newly repaired salt-water fountain and took a few laps of water. After wards he crawled up at the foot of my bed and fell asleep. I decided to fallow his lead. Unfortunately, I had my first dream in a long time.

I was standing in a large steel room. I was facing a large table with a control panel on top. It was full of levers and buttons that were blinking and looking almost tempting to touch. I slowly turned around and saw that behind me, the wall was blown open, exposing millions of souls, wandering in the fields of the underworld. In the distance I noticed a familiar sight. Tartarus, where the Titan lord Kronos once was imprisoned. Above the whole I saw a glowing figure floating there. It turned and without warning started flying right at me. I recognized the flying figure, it was Luke, flying at me with _Bite Back_, his giant scythe in his hands. He came towards me and I felt time slowing down.

Kronos looked down at me and said, "Do you really think that you can stop me? Skipping the day of truth only moves it to a different date."

I jolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Falls didn't even stir. I looked around my room to make sure where I was. It was dark except for the glow of my salt-water fountain. I tried to go back to sleep but it took a while. Eventually my exhaustion took over and I drifted off.

I woke the next morning at about nine a.m. I looked around and Falls was lying next to me, awake. I got up and changed my clothes then headed outside. Falls was right behind me still stretching his legs. I got outside and all of the campers where busy doing activities, well, the ones that were here anyway. Since school is about to start, the only ones who were here were the year-rounders. Usually Annabeth isn't even here, but her dad went on a convention for teachers for two months, so she had to stay at camp. I was thinking about parents when I remembered one thing. I forgot to message my mom! I searched my pockets for a drachma and came up empty.

I started running to the big house. I turned the corner around the last cabin in the row, and I ran right into Nico.

"Ow!" Nico yelled, falling backwards on his back. "Watch where your going Percy!" I helped Nico to his feet and brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"Sorry about that Nico," I started to head around when I stopped and said, "Hey, do you have any Golden Drachmas?"

He looked around and patted his pockets and finally said, "Sorry Percy, fresh out. I'm going to head off to the archery range, you want to come?" he asked.

"I cant, I have to message my mom." I said goodbye and headed off in the direction of the big house. I ran to the porch and I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing cards.

"Oh, hey Mr. D" I said not very enthusiastically. He looked up from his hand and took a sip from his diet coke.

"Well if it isn't Perry Johnson." He said laying a single card on the table. I didn't even want to take the time to correct him. I turned to Chiron, who was sitting in his wheelchair at the other end of the small table.

"Hey Chiron, do you have a Golden Drachma I could use?" He looked at his cards, laid one on the table, and then turned towards me.

"If you go upstairs on the second floor, there will be a large bag of them next to a mist machine." He turned back to the card game.

"Thanks Chiron." I said as I headed inside. I ran upstairs and immediately found the bag of Drachmas and the mist machine. I tossed one in and said out loud. "Oh, Goddess of the mist, except my offering." I waited a second and finished, " Sally Jackson, Manhattan, New York." The mist shimmered and then opened to a picture of my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up and saw me.

"Percy my goodness, where have you been, you were supposed to call two days ago. I've been worried sick!" She glared at me with a look of worry and happiness.

"Sorry about that mom. I was talking to Chiron, and then something happened with Ladon. Oh, I almost forgot, meet my new dragon Falls." As soon as I said his name Falls jumped up into my lap and looked at my mom.

"Percy, where on earth did you get that, does Chiron know about him?" I quickly caught her up on what had happened lately. I told her about the new plan too. After I was done she talked about what was going on there and the fact that Paul has been getting suspicious. I told her that I would stop by on my way to the underworld and tell Paul everything. I was about to tell her my dream when Chiron came in and said.

"Percy, we have some trouble." He then turned and wheeled outside. I looked at my mom and she said,

"Go, its okay." She smiled and the connection was cut. I rushed outside and I didn't see anything, but Falls was on my shoulder going nuts. Chiron was in regular form. He pointed at the archery range. Falls jumped off and started running, I followed him and eventually we came to the Archery range. Up high I could see these creatures, they were half bird and half…woman. They were screeching as they ran into the invisible camp border over and over again. Annabeth ran up beside me and looked up.

"Harpies!" she screamed, "Their going to hit the weak spot!" I looked at her with a puzzled look, she went on and explained that there is a spot where the defense was weak, and if hit hard enough, it could be broken. It happened to be a little to the left of where the Harpies were smashing into the barrier.

"Wait, Where's Nico?" I ran off to find Nico. I was running, and I saw him by the targets, he had his sword drawn and was looking up at the creatures. I ran up beside him and he was starring at the sky.

"Nico, why are you standing around we need to get ready. Follow me!" I ran back to Annabeth with Nico behind me.

"What are those things?" Nico yelled. It was getting hard to hear over the banging.

"Harpies," I answered, "they trying to--," I was cut off by a loud smash. I looked up and the Harpies had smashed through the barrier and were coming down at us.

"That," I said to Nico, "They were trying to do that." Annabeth drew her bronze knife and got into fighting position. I took out and uncapped Riptide. The bronze sword grew in my hand. The harpies started swirling around us and there were about five of them. Annabeth, Nico, and I all stood back to back, making a circle around Falls. One of the Harpies dived at us with its claws out. Nico blocked the claws and Annabeth stabbed it in the stomach with her knife. It exploded into a gold dust, like all monsters do when they are defeated.

Nico shook the dust out of his hair and it landed on Falls. The little guy inhaled some of it on accident and started sneezing. This normally wouldn't have been a problem accept he was sneezing FLAMES! We all backed away from him as he sneezed up more and more blue fire, until finally he was starting to breathe a steady stream of blue flame. Another Harpie dived at us and I cleaved it in two with Riptide.

So I was stuck. Behind me were two of my best friends and a dragon sneezing blue fire, and in front of me were demon bird-ladies trying to rip my throat out.

_Wait_, I thought, _maybe I can use Falls to my advantage._ Slowly I made my way over to falls and went up behind him. I grabbed him by the sides and held him up towards the Harpies. Then, in a big fiery sneeze, all three Harpies disintegrated in mid air. The blast was so powerful that I was sent flying back into Annabeth and Nico. We were all piled on top of each other laughing. Finally we got up and watched as the dust from the harpies blew away in the wind. Luckily that was the last, and most powerful, sneeze that Falls had. Nico and Annabeth looked down and starred at Falls.

Annabeth looked at me and then Falls. "Well, your just full of surprises aren't you little guy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

I gain an ally……. I think

I looked at falls and I noticed he was slightly heavier then the day before. I loaded him back up onto my shoulder, and then we all walked back to the big house. When we got back we all sat down and rested, Chiron came in and looked at us.

"Well wasn't that fun," he said sarcastically, "Looks like Falls will be handy on your quest after all." He smiled and looked at me, he must've seen me frowning, "What's wrong Percy?"

I looked up and I said, "Well, I don't think there is going to be a quest, I had a dream last night." He looked at me with concern, so far we have learned to heed the warnings of my dreams. I went on to explain the dream in detail. When I was done Chiron only had one thing to say.

"Percy…looks like you'll have to be leaving. I'll get Blackjack to take you back." I was shocked at what he said.

"What do you mean, why cant I stay?!" I looked straight at him but he was just looking at the floor.

"We don't have a plan, and there is no use in you staying here during the school year if we aren't doing anything." He walked over to the door, "Nico, you can stay here if you like because you do not have a guardian." Nico heard what he said and he looked at the floor thinking.

"Chiron…if it's okay, could I go with Percy, maybe stay with him?" Chiron looked at me and then at Nico.

"I don't know whether that would be okay, Mrs. Jackson would have to approve of it." Chiron replied. He looked at me and then back at Nico who was looking pretty gloomy, then again he was the son of Hades so he kinda always looked like that.

"I assume you could accompany Percy back to his house and if you can stay contact me, if not come straight back. Do you need transportation?" Chiron asked.

"No." Nico said, I suddenly remembered the fact that he can summon a skelesus. After Nico said that, Chiron headed out the door and we all sat there in silence. Annabeth looked at me and she was about to say something, but instead she shut her laptop, picked it up and left. I stood up and Nico stood up with me. We both walked outside and Chiron was waiting there with Blackjack.

"Wait," I said, "We don't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone first?"

"You may say good bye to one person, then we must get you home, you only have a few weeks before school." I immediately knew who I was going to go see. I started heading towards the Athena Cabin. I saw it in the distance and I started running, Nico waited by Chiron. As I approached the door I could hear something coming from inside. I knocked on the door and I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Who is it?" she asked, I heard something in her voice.

"Its Percy, I came to say goodbye before I leave." I replied.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" I heard scuffling from inside and finally Annabeth opened the door. She was standing there and I saw that her eyes were a little red. I didn't know why, maybe she got something in them.

"So Chiron's making you leave right away?" She asked.

"Yeah, he said I could say goodbye to one person, so I came here." I watched as for some reason she turned around and touched her face.

"Well, I guess I will see you when, you know, we have to take down the Titan lord." She smiled and turned to look at me.

"So, goodbye, for now." I turned to leave but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a hug. We actually stood there for a few minutes, I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed the fact that somebody other then my mom would want to give me a hug. Then I realized that Annabeth wasn't giving me a hug, but she needed one. I slowly pulled away and I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders. She looked right at me. I turned around and I headed out the door. Annabeth closed the door behind me and I walked back to the big house.

Chiron was waiting for me with Nico, blackjack, and a skelesus that Nico must have summoned. I said goodbye to Chiron but before we left I asked Chiron,

"Why is Annabeth so upset?" he looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Well, Percy… soon you are going to be facing the father all the Greek gods…and you might not come back." He said, he then slapped Blackjack on the rear, and the Pegasus bucked into the sky. "Ponder on that for a while!" I heard him shout as the camp slowly fell out of view.

In the next twenty minutes, we were landing in the Alley beside my apartment building.

"_There ya go Boss!" _I heard blackjack think.

"Thanks Blackjack, I'll see you soon enough." After I said that he flew of back towards camp. Nico of off his skelesus, which he apparently named "bones". I pull Falls out of the backpack Chiron had given me to carry him in. he looked around as if wondering where we were.

"This is my house Falls. It's going to be your house to." Nico came up and said,

"We should head inside." I nodded and we both headed around the corner to the front door. Luckily Chiron had made it so Falls looked like a dog to mortals, until he got older that is. Then he would be totally invisible. That's how the mist deals with Dragons.

We opened the door to my apartment and my mom was there watching Oprah, and eating a salad.

"Percy!" She cried, she got up, ran over and gave me a hug. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Hi Mom. Before I forget, can Nico stay with us for a little while?" I watched her reaction, she looked behind me and saw Nico, who was carrying Falls. He smiled as if to reinforce the fact that he was only twelve, unfortunately he didn't really have the cute factor going for him because he looked so gloomy.

"That would be fine." She then led us in and showed Nico that the sofa pulled into a bed. We sat at the kitchen table and unloaded everything that happened in the last two days. Got us some cookies and they were gone within a few minutes. After we were done it was about seven p.m. so we watched a movie and went to bed.

I was lying in bed and I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Annabeth and what Chiron had said. I had come to the only conclusion. Annabeth was afraid that I would die fighting Kronos. I sat there thinking and as I thought about what was going to happen between now and when I fight him, I couldn't help but feel all the pressure build up on me. I was thinking about that when I heard a soft tapping on my door. I got up and went over thinking that Nico couldn't sleep either. I was right, he was at my bedroom door and he told me that he couldn't sleep. We both went into the kitchen and got some Coke. If Nico was anything like me, coke would calm him down just as well. We sat there talking softly as not to wake my mom. I couldn't help but think what the next few months were going to be like.

Nico and I just finished our Cokes when we heard something outside. We went to the window, but we didn't see anything. Then we saw a kid about my age who was running down the street. He had blonde, almost white, hair and he was wearing a red flame shirt and jeans. I thought it was weird but then it got a whole lot weirder, right behind the boy chasing him down was a large beast that looked like a giant with a fur coat on. The lumbering figure then stepped into the light of the lamppost. Standing there with It's nose in the air was the Minotaur, only he was missing half his horn, most likely because it was in a shoe box under my bed.

Nico and I put on our shoes and ran outside. Nico had his sword with him and I had Riptide out and uncapped. The Minotaur froze and sniffed the air, he turned to look at nico and I. I watched as the Minotaur started running straight at us. This was both good and bad. It was good because the Minotaur stopped chasing the other kid. It was bad because I have to face this thing again, and I bet it isn't happy about what happened last time.


End file.
